tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Antarctic Alejandro
This is the eighteenth episode of the third season of the series. In here all of the contestants go to the South Pole, but since the airplane cannot travel there, they instead travel on a brand new spaceplane from 2030 which can get from Europe to Antarctica in just under 2 hours. They then try to find penguins in Antarctica and had to sing with them. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. Dapi602 stop lettuce 10:44 AwesomeTD * PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED * Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 10:44 Monstergal6 :P Monstergal6 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 10:44 WhatZoeyhasfans Wait i'm new to wikis what is a kick? Monstergal6 has joined the chat. WhatZoeyhasfans has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 10:44 AwesomeTD * ' : "Welcome back guys"' WhatZoeyhasfans has joined the chat. 10:44 WhatZoeyhasfans oh so that what it is 10:44 AwesomeTD * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' WhatZoeyhasfans has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 10:45 AwesomeTD * ' : "We all went to Greece"' WhatZoeyhasfans has joined the chat. 10:45 AwesomeTD * ' : "For a special challenge"' * ' : "In there Bridgette was eliminated"' * ' : "So we are now down to the Final 15"' * ' : "So can I hear those Final 15 scream?"' ... SCREAM 10:46 Lettucecow * Whoo! 10:46 AwesomeTD CHEER GUYS 10:46 Lettucecow * YAY! 10:46 TDfan10 * YAY! 10:46 Emmetlevi * woo hoo! 10:46 Coolboy87 * woo 10:46 Reelbigfishfan500 * yaaay 10:46 Emmetlevi * aw yeah! 10:46 AwesomeTD * ' : "So far that only sounds like the Final 5 :P "' * ' : "Where are the other 10 people"' 10:46 WhatZoeyhasfans * YES 10:46 Lettucecow * *at home watching on his tv* BOOOOO! 10:46 Monstergal6 bnweu9rfgweu9tfh Monstergal6 has left the chat. 10:47 TDfan10 * YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 10:47 AwesomeTD BE ANYONE GUYS WHO IS STILL IN Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 10:47 TDfan10 * WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 10:47 Dapi602 * ' : AAAH' 10:47 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then"' 10:47 Dapi602 * : wee 10:47 WhatZoeyhasfans * IZZY shut up 10:47 Dapi602 * : aaaa 10:47 AwesomeTD * ' : "We are all here"' 10:47 Emmetlevi * AW YEAH! PREPARE TO LOSE! 10:47 AwesomeTD * ' : "So who is ready to roleplay?"' 10:48 Lettucecow * *conf* Final 15 baby! 10:48 WhatZoeyhasfans * Yeah sure whatever 10:48 Dapi602 * ' me' 10:48 TDfan10 * YEA! 10:48 Dapi602 * : mee wee 10:48 Emmetlevi * -conf- all these losers are gonna lose to the zeke! 10:48 Dapi602 * : me 10:48 Emmetlevi * is 10:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "Well let's start then"' * ' : "RIGHT NOW"' 10:48 Dapi602 * ' : i will sost' 10:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "On Total Drama Roleplay"' 10:48 WhatZoeyhasfans * Leshawna wanna from an allinice 10:48 Dapi602 can i host 10:48 AwesomeTD * EPISODE 18 HAS BEGUN * * ' : "Okay today we are all going to a special location"' * ' : "Guess where we are going today?"' 10:49 Emmetlevi * IRELAND! 10:49 AwesomeTD * ' : "Clue: It's someplace very cold"' 10:49 Dapi602 * : artic 10:49 TDfan10 * conf* I miss Cody so much! even when Gwen kissed him! 10:50 Emmetlevi * south pole? 10:50 WhatZoeyhasfans * Greenland 10:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "Nope, not the artic"' 10:50 Dapi602 * north pole 10:50 The Villainous Vulture * The South Pole? 10:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "Someplace REALLY COLD"' 10:50 TDfan10 * Antarctc 10:50 Dapi602 * : i have it ! 10:50 Reelbigfishfan500 * : ??? 10:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "In fact so cold, that the plane can't get there"' 10:50 WhatZoeyhasfans * The moon 10:50 The Villainous Vulture * SPACE! 10:50 Emmetlevi * chris's heart? 10:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "So we are gonna need a spaceship to get there"' 10:50 WhatZoeyhasfans * Pluto 10:50 The Villainous Vulture * Pluto? 10:50 Lettucecow * a refrigerator? 10:50 Reelbigfishfan500 * jupider 10:51 WhatZoeyhasfans * Duncan shut up 10:51 AwesomeTD * ' : "The MOON BABY! :D "' 10:51 Dapi602 * ' : i broke your plane last time and threre is your new plane *give the plane to chris*¸' 10:51 The Villainous Vulture * Make me CIT 10:51 WhatZoeyhasfans (court.png|25px]] Conf. can't believe I ever dated him 10:51 AwesomeTD * ' : "Chef, you got the spaceship ready?"' 10:51 TDfan10 * conf* cries* I * Cody! I miss you! *cries* 10:51 Lettucecow zoeyhas 10:51 WhatZoeyhasfans * *makes a spaceship 10:51 Lettucecow this isn't canon 10:51 The Villainous Vulture It isn't cannon 10:51 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay LOL we are not going to the moon, we are just going to Antarctica"' 10:51 Dapi602 * ' : yep and i have the barfs bags *throw barf bags at chris*' 10:52 WhatZoeyhasfans * Hey Duncan wanna get back together? 10:52 Lettucecow * is thier bacon there? 10:52 AwesomeTD * ' : "It's the closest thing to the moon"' 10:52 Dapi602 * ' i like trains' 10:52 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then everyone off the plane"' 10:52 TDfan10 * ummmmm 10:52 Emmetlevi * AW YEA! GOIN TO VIST SANTA! 10:52 Coolboy87 * The MOON? Antarctica? 10:52 The Villainous Vulture * Arn't you dating Scott? 10:52 Dapi602 * : whooohoo artic ! 10:52 AwesomeTD * ' : "Everyone onto Chef's spaceship"' 10:52 Emmetlevi * *boards ship* 10:52 Dapi602 * ' : you mea Chef Barfship' 10:52 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO SPACESHIP * 10:52 WhatZoeyhasfans * Scott is ugly and I'm just using him 10:52 TDfan10 * woah! 10:52 AwesomeTD * ' : "Welcome guys"' 10:52 Dapi602 * ' : i fill the spaceshipe ith barf LOL' 10:52 WhatZoeyhasfans * So pretty 10:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "This ship is designed to go on orbit"' 10:53 The Villainous Vulture * *Flips off Zoey and walks away* 10:53 TDfan10 * is this a stable ship? 10:53 Lettucecow * This is good! *eats barf* 10:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "But we are just using it to fly to Antarctica"' 10:53 Emmetlevi * cool! a stearing wheel! so high tech compared to my home-school bus! 10:53 WhatZoeyhasfans * *crys in dawn lap 10:53 Dapi602 * ' : chris fill the ship with ezekiel puke' 10:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay the are we ready to fly?"' 10:53 TDfan10 * zoey? 10:53 Dapi602 * : hey owen ! 10:53 Coolboy87 * AW YEA 10:53 Lettucecow * Puke? I thought it was pudding...*keeps eating barf* 10:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "Remember that this ship travels at Mach 5"' 10:53 WhatZoeyhasfans * I'm just so sad. 10:53 TDfan10 * why? 10:53 Dapi602 * : IM READY 10:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "So we might go a little bit fast :P "' 10:54 Dapi602 * ' : WHOOOHOOO' 10:54 Lettucecow * Where are the seatbelts? 10:54 Emmetlevi * you mean over 10MPH? AW YEA! 10:54 AwesomeTD * SPACESHIP DEPARTS GREECE * 10:54 Dapi602 * ' : *crie* hey there a bubble of water ehre' 10:54 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay we are flying"' 10:54 TDfan10 * gets hurled over against the wall* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' 10:54 WhatZoeyhasfans * I think he means the speed of sound. 10:54 AwesomeTD * ' : "We should be at the South Pole in 1 hour"' 10:54 Dapi602 * ' : the first person to eat the buble in' * : *eat bubble* 10:54 The Villainous Vulture (Wait did we merge?.png|25px]] 10:54 TDfan10 * YEA! 10:54 AwesomeTD Nope 10:54 The Villainous Vulture k 10:54 Reelbigfishfan500 * :weeee i can fly 10:54 WhatZoeyhasfans (lehsawna.png|25px]] *eats bubble 10:55 Dapi602 (hef.png|25px]] : sierra win immunity she eat the bubble chris ! 10:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "This is a spaceplane"' WhatZoeyhasfans has been kicked by Dapi602. WhatZoeyhasfans has joined the chat. 10:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "It's the future of planetary travel"' 10:55 Dapi602 whatzoeyhasfan stop playing my character 10:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "This plane travels at a speed of Mach 5"' 10:55 WhatZoeyhasfans Oh sorry 10:55 Coolboy87 * planetary travel? 10:55 TDfan10 * whoa! 10:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "It means that we can go halfway around the world in just 1 hour"' 10:55 Emmetlevi * lets just play already! 10:56 Dapi602 * : weee i float 10:56 AwesomeTD * ' : "And it's cheap too"' 10:56 Dapi602 * ' : chris' 10:56 Lettucecow * wow! Almost as fast as I eat! 10:56 TDfan10 * kicks someone* 10:56 Dapi602 * ' : sierra win immunity chris' 10:56 Coolboy87 * Almost * Almost 10:56 TDfan10 no Dapi not fair 10:56 AwesomeTD * ' : "With nuclear fusion a ticket from England to Australia in 2030 is only about $50 bucks :P "' 10:56 Emmetlevi the south pole and chris's heart are the same tempeture 10:56 Dapi602 * ' JK' * ' sierra not have won immunity' * ok ¸ 10:57 AwesomeTD * SPACEPLANE ARRIVES IN ANTARCTICA * 10:57 TDfan10 * kicks Courtney* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 10:57 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys"' 10:57 Lettucecow * *conf* Final 15 huh? Wonder when we'll merge.. 10:57 AwesomeTD * ' : "Welcome to the South Pole"' 10:57 WhatZoeyhasfans * Owe u little ***** TrueCobalion has joined the chat. 10:57 Emmetlevi * aw yeah! 10:57 Dapi602 * ' *eat shoe* hey *put a bomb at courtney hair*' 10:57 AwesomeTD * ' : "Before you leave the plane"' * ' : "Put on your spacesuits"' * ' : "It's is very cold outside"' 10:58 Emmetlevi * spacesuits? 10:58 Dapi602 * ' : *activat the bomb BOOM COURTNEY EXPODE LOL I LOVE THIS SHOW' 10:58 The Villainous Vulture * *Puts in a space suit* 10:58 WhatZoeyhasfans * AHHHHHHH This is so much wrost then Green jelly 10:58 Lettucecow * I'm too big for mine, did you get an extra large hee hee? 10:58 Emmetlevi * *puts on space suit* 10:58 The Villainous Vulture * *Puts on space suit* 10:58 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay meet me outside then"' 10:58 WhatZoeyhasfans * *put boob in Lehsawna 10:58 TrueCobalion * : *put on suit* 10:58 TDfan10 * puts on suit* 10:58 WhatZoeyhasfans * much better 10:58 Dapi602 * : *put space suit an give an etra large to owen* 10:58 Coolboy87 * spacesuits ? no 10:58 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys only a few people have been in this hostile environment"' 10:58 WhatZoeyhasfans * *put on retro spacesuit 10:58 Reelbigfishfan500 * *puts on spcesuit 10:59 Dapi602 * : thats a fake bomb*put spacesuit* 10:59 AwesomeTD * ' : "So consider you guys lucky"' 10:59 TDfan10 * puts on suit* 10:59 WhatZoeyhasfans * *looks sexy in spacesuit 10:59 Emmetlevi 10:59 Dapi602 * : CHRIS HELP I PUKE ON Y SPACE SUIT 10:59 The Villainous Vulture * Nope 10:59 AwesomeTD * ' : "Anyway, today we will play something similar to Happy Feet"' 10:59 Dapi602 * ' : too ba leshawna' 10:59 Lettucecow * Lucky? *Gets out bacon and starts eating it* 10:59 The Villainous Vulture * You don't Courtney 10:59 AwesomeTD * ' : "Everybody go find me a penguin"' 10:59 WhatZoeyhasfans * you say something Duncan? 10:59 Coolboy87 * Happy Feet? 10:59 Emmetlevi * hey owen, can i have some bacon? 10:59 AwesomeTD * ' : "First team to bring me 5 penguins wins!"' 10:59 The Villainous Vulture * Yea, you arn't sexy 10:59 WhatZoeyhasfans * Conf. What is his deal 10:59 AwesomeTD * ' : "So go! :D "' 10:59 Dapi602 * Um a penguin i will call him CodyCam 11:00 TrueCobalion * : Aww, they are cute! *runs* 11:00 The Villainous Vulture * *Running* 11:00 Emmetlevi * where are you penguin? 11:00 TDfan10 * catches penguin* 11:00 The Villainous Vulture * *Running* 11:00 WhatZoeyhasfans * *finds a baby 11:00 Emmetlevi * come to papa! 11:00 WhatZoeyhasfans * awe he is so cute 11:00 Dapi602 * oh i have found 3 penguins 11:00 TrueCobalion * : Oh, Hi little penguin, let me pick you up... 11:00 Lettucecow * Awww...thier so cute I could eat them! ? 11:00 Reelbigfishfan500 * : running 11:00 TDfan10 * awwwwww so cute ! 11:00 TrueCobalion ? 11:00 Lettucecow Da..? 11:00 TrueCobalion ummm 11:00 Emmetlevi * *makes one out of snow* FOUND ONE! 11:00 Lettucecow ummm 11:00 AwesomeTD * ' : "I have 2 baskets beside me, so each team put your penguins on your basket"' 11:00 WhatZoeyhasfans * wanna show me to your family 11:00 TDfan10 * puts one in basket* 11:00 The Villainous Vulture * *Picks up a penguin and it bites him* 11:00 Dapi602 * : i have found 4 penguin 11:01 The Villainous Vulture * AHHHH! 11:01 TDfan10 * DUNCAN! 11:01 AwesomeTD * ' : "Underdogs have 1 penguin"' 11:01 Emmetlevi * *finds a penguin* AW YEA! 11:01 WhatZoeyhasfans * *laughs at Duncan and Leshawna's godplay 11:01 TrueCobalion * : A basket! Ooh! *puts penguin in basket* * : I need more furry friends! 11:01 AwesomeTD * ' : "You cannot win until all 5 penguins are on your team's basket"' 11:01 Dapi602 * ' : dawn i have put bomb on your penguins BOOOM' 11:01 WhatZoeyhasfans * *put 2 pengunis in basket* 11:01 The Villainous Vulture * *Rips the penguin off his suit and puts it in the basket* 11:01 AwesomeTD * ' : "Peeps have 2 points"' 11:01 Lettucecow * Aww their so cute....*Penguin starts pecking and chasing tyler* AHHH! These guys are worse then chickens! 11:01 Reelbigfishfan500 * ohh sooo cute *stairs 11:01 Dapi602 (leshwna.png|25px]] : *put 2 penguin in the basket* 11:01 Coolboy87 * FOUND ONE *puts penguin in basket* 11:01 Emmetlevi * *puts penguin in basket for wrong team without knowing* AW YEAH! 11:01 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Peeps have 3 points"' 11:02 TDfan10 * puts anther in the basket* 11:02 TrueCobalion * : *takes penguin off tyler's face* 11:02 AwesomeTD * ' : "2 points Dogs"' 11:02 Dapi602 * ' : BOOOM DAWN PENGUIS EPLODES' 11:02 AwesomeTD * ' : "4 points Peeps"' 11:02 TrueCobalion * : *runs and puts in basket* 11:02 The Villainous Vulture * Heh heh... *Picks up a penguin and puts it in th basket* 11:02 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay that's 5"' 11:02 Reelbigfishfan500 * picks up put in basket 11:02 Dapi602 * : *put 4 penguins in the basket* 11:02 AwesomeTD * ' : "PEEPS WIN"' 11:02 TrueCobalion * : Aw... 11:02 Lettucecow * awww 11:02 The Villainous Vulture * Awesome! 11:02 Reelbigfishfan500 * yaaaay 11:02 TDfan10 * puts 1 in basket* * darn! 11:02 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then that was just a warm-up"' 11:02 TDfan10 * YAY! 11:03 Lettucecow * warm up? 11:03 TrueCobalion * : Ok :.png|25px]] 11:03 Reelbigfishfan500 * :( 11:03 WhatZoeyhasfans (z0ey.png|25px]] *finds a peguin and keep it with her 11:03 AwesomeTD * ' : "Now that we have these penguins with us, we are now going to sing with them :D "' 11:03 The Villainous Vulture * *Takes a baby penguin and kicksit* kicks it* 11:03 Lettucecow * wow dude 11:03 AwesomeTD * ' : "I heard penguins love singing"' 11:03 The Villainous Vulture * Oh no... 11:03 AwesomeTD * ' : "That is how the mate"' 11:03 TrueCobalion * : * Oooh they are soo furry! * *pets baby penguin's belly* 11:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "Penguins mate with music "' 11:04 Lettucecow * wow, thats creepy 11:04 Reelbigfishfan500 * * ohhh penguins wth thier cute selfs * ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 11:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "So yeah, START SINGING"' 11:04 Emmetlevi * * oh yeah! c'mon pe-pe-pe-pa-pe penguins!(music.png|25px]] 11:04 Dapi602 * : * its loving time loving time iiime * 11:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "Team with the best song wins"' 11:04 TDfan10 * * These Pengiuns are so cute they remind me of Cody * 11:04 The Villainous Vulture * * We're in the arctic and are with... penguins... I guess? * 11:04 TrueCobalion * : * Oh penguins are cute, fish and seals make tons of love!* * : * Holding such a cute fellow, makes me wanna scream! * 11:04 Emmetlevi * * PENGUINS ARE FRIENDS! OH YES, PENGUINS ARE FRIENDS! * 11:05 Lettucecow * * These penguins are soooo cute, *it starts pecking him* AHAHHH GET AWAY PENGUIN * 11:05 Dapi602 * : * silly cute penguin you are cuties * 11:05 Reelbigfishfan500 * cu cu cu cuuuuuuuuuuuttttttte penguins r so cute so we siiiiiiiiiiiing wth them * oghhhhhhhhhhhhh 11:05 The Villainous Vulture * * He, this is a good looking penguin, it looks like Chris, here ya go Chris! * *Gives Chris the penguin that looks like him* 11:05 AwesomeTD * PENGUINS ARE DANCING * 11:05 TDfan10 * * so cute I lo ve animals * ooh a reindeer *chases a reindeer* 11:05 The Villainous Vulture * * What the... * 11:05 TrueCobalion * : * The baby penguins are very cute! All so cute! * *dancing with baby* 11:05 Emmetlevi * * OH OH OH! THEM PENGUINS ARE OUR FRIENDS! * 11:05 Reelbigfishfan500 * cucuccucucucuuccucucu teeeeeeeeeeeeeee 11:05 Emmetlevi (penguin.png|25px]] 11:05 Lettucecow * * There so cute I could eat them * 11:05 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then"' 11:05 Dapi602 (iserra.png|25px]] : pe pe pe penguinific 11:05 TrueCobalion * : ? 11:05 AwesomeTD * ' : "Popular Peeps win again"' 11:05 The Villainous Vulture * *Kicks the baby penguin that's with Dakota* 11:06 WhatZoeyhasfans * * Peg me be my firend * 11:06 Lettucecow * awww! 11:06 TDfan10 * YEA! 11:06 TrueCobalion * : Hey! Aww... 11:06 Reelbigfishfan500 * yaaaaay 11:06 AwesomeTD * ' : "Peeps had the best song"' 11:06 The Villainous Vulture * Cool! 11:06 Emmetlevi * D: 11:06 Dapi602 * : coooooool 11:06 WhatZoeyhasfans * YES 11:06 TDfan10 * No D: 11:06 Dapi602 the peeps ont wn lst episode the peeps dosent win last episode it ws the unerdgs 11:06 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys everyone back onto the spaceplane"' 11:07 Reelbigfishfan500 * :D 11:07 TrueCobalion * : Yay! *goes to plaine* * : *sigh* 11:07 The Villainous Vulture * *Smuggles a penguin on bored* 11:07 Coolboy87 * *goes to plaine* 11:07 AwesomeTD * ' : "Also Chef has hot chocolate ready :.png|25px]] "' 11:07 Emmetlevi * *gets in plane* 11:07 Dapi602 * : *go in the plance* 11:07 The Villainous Vulture * *Gets in the plane* 11:07 Lettucecow * sweet! 11:07 Reelbigfishfan500 * *GOES TO PLAIN 11:07 TrueCobalion * : *sips hot chocolate* 11:07 TDfan10 * & * get on plane 11:07 WhatZoeyhasfans * *drink hot chocolate 11:07 AwesomeTD * PLANE DEPARTS ANTARCTICA * 11:07 WhatZoeyhasfans * *has a peguin 11:07 TrueCobalion * : *hugs Chef* Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you! 11:07 Emmetlevi * IF YOU ELEMINATE ME, YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONCIQUENSES! 11:07 Dapi602 * ' : FOR THE WINER A MLK CHOCOLATE HOT CHOCOLATE' 11:08 WhatZoeyhasfans * Thanks you 11:08 Emmetlevi * ill take some cold chocolate please 11:08 TrueCobalion * : o.o 11:08 The Villainous Vulture * Cool *Drinks some hot chocolate* 11:08 Emmetlevi * *Drinks* 11:08 Dapi602 * ' :P for the winner a delicious hot chocolatw' 11:08 TDfan10 * conf* Well we lost that sucks 11:08 TrueCobalion * : Ooh! I see the south pole! *sees sign saying SOUTH POLE* 11:08 Reelbigfishfan500 * conf*yummy ahhhhh its hot 11:08 TrueCobalion * : :P 11:08 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * 11:09 The Villainous Vulture * This is gonna be so funny... 11:09 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay now that we are all back"' 11:09 Dapi602 * ' AND FOR THE LOOSERS A MUDDY DURTY HOT CHOOCLATE WITH EZEKIEL PUKE ON IT' 11:09 WhatZoeyhasfans * I love u dakota let's be BFF 11:09 AwesomeTD * ' : "It's tiem for elimination"' 11:09 TrueCobalion * : O_o 11:09 AwesomeTD * ' : "So Ultimate Underdogs vote"' 11:09 Emmetlevi * goodbye ______ 11:09 WhatZoeyhasfans * So yes? 11:09 TrueCobalion * : *barfs on Chris after drinking terrible chocolate* * : Sorry... 11:09 Emmetlevi i g2g soon 11:09 TDfan10 * I vote...... gosh so hard 11:09 WhatZoeyhasfans * please 11:10 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay votes are in"' 11:10 TrueCobalion * : I don't know who to vote, I think I may vote ______ 11:10 AwesomeTD * ' : "Beth and Sierra are LOW"' 11:10 Emmetlevi * WOO! 11:10 TDfan10 * yes Im safe! 11:10 TrueCobalion * : Yay! 11:10 Emmetlevi * im safe for another day 11:10 Dapi602 * : what 11:10 TDfan10 * come on keep Beth 11:10 The Villainous Vulture * Hey Dawn, want my hot chocolate? I don't like hot chocolate very much 11:10 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then * is OUT"' 11:10 WhatZoeyhasfans * Bye bye sierra 11:11 TDfan10 * ok 11:11 Emmetlevi * bye sierra 11:11 Dapi602 * : WHY 11:11 TrueCobalion * : Bye Sierra, *gives her necklace of her top 500 cody pics* 11:11 Lettucecow * *conf* sierra's pretty creepy 11:11 Dapi602 WHY SIERRA IS OUT ? 11:11 The Villainous Vulture * *Grabs the penguin he smuggled on bored and throws it off the plane with Sierra* 11:11 AwesomeTD * ' : "Sierra may now take the Drop of Shame"' 11:11 TDfan10 * drinks chocolate* 11:11 Emmetlevi * *smirks* 11:11 Coolboy87 * : Bye Sierra 11:11 Dapi602 * : BYE CODYCAMS *JUMP* 11:12 TrueCobalion * : Dawn, we need to work together, the peeps are starting to gain. 11:12 AwesomeTD * ' : "Cody already left :P "' 11:12 The Villainous Vulture * That's for biting me ya stupid penguin... 11:12 Emmetlevi * bye sierra! *smirks 11:12 TrueCobalion * : I think she means us or her penguin 11:12 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay that leaves the Final 14"' Glenn31 has joined the chat. 11:12 TrueCobalion * : Final 14, yay! 11:12 TDfan10 * yeah 11:12 Dapi602 I KNOW IT WAS LETTUCE PLAN 11:12 Emmetlevi * 14th is nice, but im getting 1ST! 11:13 WhatZoeyhasfans * finally 11:13 AwesomeTD * ' : "and with just 15 episodes left, who will go next time?"' 11:13 Lettucecow * cool 11:13 AwesomeTD * ' : "Find out next week"' * ' : "On Total"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "ROLEPLAY"' 11:13 Emmetlevi * roleplay! * hehe! 11:13 TrueCobalion * : Sweet friendship! 11:13 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED * 11:13 Emmetlevi bai peoples